Her
by catehowell1070
Summary: Tobias Eaton has a happy life with his wife, Sophie. They already and two children and another on the way. Then, one night a figure from his past appears on his doorstep, and he just doesn't know what to do.
1. Chapter 1

After all he went through, he never imagined his life would end up like this. So calm, so peaceful. He always imagined fighting someone alongside her, knowing that this was his destiny. He never imagined not being with her every single day. Fate just didn't agree with his ideas.

"Tobias, Tobias…can you hear me?"

Tobias Eaton opened his eyes after it felt like a lifetime of darkness. Everything was blurry, one big blob after another. After a minute his sight adjusted. Someone was holding his hand. He looked up.

A pretty woman with crimped, brown hair and green eyes looked at him.

"Sophie?" he murmured. His pregnant wife smiled.

"The surgery was successful darling. They just want you to rest now," she said. Her hand moved up to his forehead. She gently stroked it, "Go to sleep and you'll be better quicker," Then, he descended into darkness.

His dreams her filled with her, her blond hair and penetrating eyes. The way she would sacrifice herself for someone she loved, or for the greater good. He missed her. He truly missed her. Especially when he felt weak. Even though it had been 20 years, he still loved her.

ONE WEEK LATER

"Daddy! You're home!"

Tobias smiled as his two children ran up to him the second he stepped foot in the door.

"Uriah!" he cried, giving his eldest son a hug, "you finally lost that tooth!" His five year old son laughed. His front tooth was missing. It had been knocked loose by a football a few weeks ago.

"Daddy! Pick me up!" demanded my three year old son, Micah. He was very persistent. He laughed and picked him up. Micah wrapped his arms around my neck and turned around and stuck out his tongue at his brother.

"Daddy, why did you go away for a week?" Micah asked, after Tobias sat him down. Tobias sighed. He had explained this to his sons three days before he went into surgery. They both still didn't understand. It made sense, though, they were both young.

"I had something called cancer," replied Tobias, "I had to get it removed so I would be able to spend time with you."

"In the olden days, when people got cancer, they didn't live. Now, it's just like treating the stomach virus," added Sophie, as she sat down in a chair in the corner of the living room. Tobias gazed at her. Her hand gently went up and down her large stomach. The baby was due in a month. Sophie was hoping it would be a girl. She really wanted a girl.

When Tobias had been diagnosed with melanoma, or skin cancer, he felt emotions he'd rarely felt before. His first thought was fear because in the city, when you got cancer, it was a death sentence. Then he remembered that cancer wasn't a big deal here. You could be treated in a matter of weeks, days even. It was reassuring because he knew he'd be able to live a long, full life.

"Daddy, can you read me a bedtime story?" asked Uriah as Tobias tucked his son into bed.

"Yes Daddy! We love it when you read to us!" exclaimed Micah from his crib in the corner of the large bedroom. Tobias smiled. He couldn't say no.

"What do you want me to read?" he asked, going over to the bookshelf where a large assortment of book lie.

"What about _A Child's Dream_?" suggested Micah. Tobias scanned the shelf and pulled out a thin book with a cover of a little boy sleeping. He went over to Uriah's bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Once, there was a little boy named Sidy. He hated going to bed at night. He was extremely afraid that monsters would come and kidnap him every time he went to bed..."

Tobias kept on reading. Every once in a while he would stop, thinking that his sons were asleep but they would keep pestering him to read more. Finally, he finished the book and discovered that his children and finally fallen asleep.

Quietly, he put the book back on the shelf and slipped out of the room. He made his way to his bedroom, where he found his pregnant wife laying on the bed, reading on a tablet. He layed next to her and gave Sophie a peck on the cheek.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked sleepily.

"A child's care magazine," she replied. Confused, Tobias sat up.

"Child's care? We have experience. After all, we already have two kids," Sophie laughed.

"Better be safe than sorry," she murmured. Tobias settled down under the covers, fatigue getting to him already. He was just about to fall asleep when the doorbell rang through out the house.

"Who could it be at this hour?" asked Sophie. Tobias shrugged.

"I'll get it," he said. He got up and walked out of the bedroom, crossing through the hallway and into the living room. Then, he got to the door. He opened it. He couldn't believe his eyes.

The beautiful blonde hair, piercing eyes. The small yet muscular frame. The body radiating fire. It was _her. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys sooo much for the great reviews! I'm so glad you guys like it!**

"Tris?" Tobias asked. He couldn't believe it was her, "You're supposed to be dead!" He stared at her, he felt like he dizzy, like he was about to faint.

"They brought me back," Tris whispered. Tobias touched her arm gently. It wasn't cold, like it was the last time he had touched her. It was warm and full of life. That just made Tobias even sadder.

"But, I saw you dead in the morgue. You were-" he was cut short by Tris' lips on his. He closed his eyes. Oh, how he had missed this. He missed her touch, her embrace, the way her lips fit perfectly on his. Not even Sophie could match her. _Sophie_, thought a small part of his brain. He pulled away abruptly. Tris looked at him, obviously confused.

"Tris," he said sadly, "I'm married now," Tris gasped, her eyes filled with hurt. He raised his left hand to show the gold wedding band placed upon his finger.

"Oh," was all Tris said. He could tell her heart was broken.

"I'm sorry-" he began. Tris shook her hand.

"No, there's no need to apologize. You're happy now. That's all I want for you. I was stupid, thinking you might be single after all these years," she said. _I want you_, thought Tobias. He shook the thought away. He couldn't think that.

Tris turned away and started heading down the porch steps.

"Wait!" Tobias cried. She turned around. "Stay the night. We have an extra bedroom. I'll say that you're a second cousin of mine," Tris shook her head.

"I couldn't possibly-"

"Please," Tobias begged. Tris thought for a moment.

"All right,"

Tobias beckoned her through the house and led her into the kitchen. There, he found Sophie in there and she was plugging in her tablet. Sophie looked at Tris.

"Hello, I'm Sophie. Who might you be?" she asked politely, holding out her hand.

"Tris. I'm a cousin of Tobias'," Tris replied curtly, ignoring Sophie's hand.

"Tris was just passing by and turned out her hotel was overbooked," lied Tobias, "she was wondering if she could spend the night here. She'll be gone by morning." Sophie smiled.

"Of course!" she said, "right this way," Tobias watched his wife lead Tris down the hallway and into a room on the left side.

Tobias was utterly confused. He loved his wife...and his children. But, he also still loved Tris. He knew he would have to make a choice, soon.

TRIS POINT OF VIEW:

Her heart hurt. Her head hurt. Her muscles hurt. Her heart hurt.

She was so stupid! So utterly, wretchedly stupid! There was no way he still could've been single after 20 years! _20 years_, she thought. Tris still couldn't believe she'd been dead that long.

_She woke up in a metallic room. Everything was shiny but at the same time, everything was dull. Her entire body hurt, her head, arms, legs, shoulders, ankles, stomach, wrists. _

_"Tris? Can you hear me?" asked an unfamiliar voice which belonged to an unfamiliar person. Tris glanced to her right. A darker skinned woman with black hair wrapped in a bun looked at her, holding a clipboard. _

_"Can you hear me mija?" the woman repeated. Tris groaned. _

_"What language are speaking?" she muttered. Tris put a hand to her head. _God, my head hurts, _Tris thought. The woman laughed. _

_"We've certainly made progress," the woman said. Tris looked back at her. The woman wasn't looking at her. She was talking to a woman with brown hair standing in the back of the room, happiness glittering in her eyes. _

_"Christina?" Tris asked, unbelievably. Christina smiled. Tears were brimming in her eyes and rushed forward. _

_"It worked! It actually worked!" Christina murmured. "I've missed you so much!" Tris sat up. Blood rushed down to her toes. She cried out in pain as her feet were filled with a tingling sensation. The woman rushed forward and started massaging Tris' feet. _

_"Get off me!" Tris cried, slapping the woman's hand. _

"_I'm sorry," apologized Christina. "She's usually not like this." She shot a glare at Tris. _

_"I understand," the woman said. She turned to Tris. "I am Dr. Hernandez. I am going to be taking care of you for the next few weeks. Now, I understand you're confused and I'm here to fill you in. Do you have any questions?" _

_Tris was filled with emotions, anger, frustration, confusion. How dare this woman come in and ask an extremely confused woman if she had any questions? _The nerve, _Tris thought. _

_I have plenty of questions!" Tris cried. "Why am I here? I'm supposed to be dead! What year is it? What actually worked? Where am I? Why do I hurt so much? Is bring a person back from the dead legal?" Dr. Hernandez stepped back away from the confused woman._

_"You are here because the government is trying a new experiment. Obviously you heard of the fixed-gene experiment, which failed. It has been 20 years since you have died. The experiment is the thing that actually worked. You hurt because your body is still adjusting to being functional, and yes, bring a person back from the dead is legal because the United States government ordered it. Does that answer your questions?" replied Dr. Hernandez. _

_Tris didn't reply. She was too confused and too tired._

_"I'm going to throw up," she muttered. Instead, she fell asleep. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for the great reviews! I didn't expect this story to go so well! I'm not going to have any internet next week so I won't update for a week. I'll try to get more than one chapter updated today. Thank you guys so much!**

TRIS POINT OF VIEW:

"I'm sorry the room is so cramped," apologized Sophie, "It's going to be our son or daughter's room. I'll bring in the air mattress in a few minutes. Extra pillows and blankets are in the closet. Take as many as you want." Tris didn't reply. She just gave a curt not. She knew she shouldn't hate Sophie for being married to Tobias. It wasn't fair. _I was dead, _she thought. _He shouldn't be punished for being happy. _

Tris went over to the closet, stepping over several toys and other baby stuff. She opened the closet and pulled out two pillows and a thick blanket.

"Would you mind helping me?" asked Sophie. Tris turned around. The pregnant woman was dragging a deflated air mattress behind her. "I'm not supposed to bend down."

"Of course," Tris replied. She picked up the air mattress and plugged it in next to the crib. She flipped the switch on the remote and started inflating. Her ears were not ready for the loud noise the mattress brought. Tris dropped the remote and covered her ears. A few minutes later the mattress was fully inflated and the loud noise was gone.

"Thank you for being so kind," said Tris. Sophie smiled.

"Mommy, what's all that noise?" Tris looked at the doorway. A little boy no more than five years old was standing there. He had curly brown hair and Tobias's dark brown eyes. He looked like a mini version of Tobias.

"Uriah! What are you doing out of bed?" asked Sophie. _Uriah...He named his son after Uriah. _Tris could feel tears building up but she quickly brushed them away. She missed the smiling teenager very much.

"Hello little one," she said, smiling. "I'm Tris." Uriah glanced shyly and Tris before running behind his mother.

"He's shy," explained Sophie, ushering her son out of the room. _Just like Tobias_, thought Tris. She said goodnight to Sophie and climbed on the air mattress, snuggling under the covers. Once she was sure that Sophie was in her bedroom she pulled out a small notebook out of her back pocket.

**Journal Update 21:**

**I have made it to the Eaton household and currently nothing suspicious is underway. Sophie seems to run a perfectly normal household and seems like a good mother and wife. Tobias seems happy with his new life and seems to have no regrets. Krista, I think you might've jumped the gun on your suspicions. I'll try to stick around for as long as I can. **

** -Tris**

Tris pulled out a small mechanical object, about the size of a bobby pin and scanned the right hand corner of the journal. A keypad appeared. She typed in her passcode and her journal update disappeared. She waited a few minutes and a message appeared in the journal:

**You need to regain Tobias's trust and gain Sophie's trust. Whatever you do, don't mention Project 746 until I say so. And no, I haven't jumped the gun. Your precious Four is involved with something unnatural, whether he knows it or not. Gain their trust!**

** -Krista**

TOBIAS POINT OF VIEW

Tobias woke up in the morning at exactly 9:21.

"Holy crap! I'm late!" he cried as he jumped out of bed. Memories of last night began to flood to him as he put on his work clothes. A sharp stab of pain clutched his heart. Grief...it was grief.

He made his way to the kitchen where he saw the most unlikely thing. Sophie and Tris were sitting in the kitchen, laughing. Laughing!

"Oh my! You've certainly had your adventures!" cried Tris. Sophie laughed. Tobias headed over to the refrigerator and pulled out three eggs. He went over to the stove and cracked them on a skillet. He pretended to be involved with the cooking when he was actually eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Have I told you how Tobias and I met?" asked Sophie. Tris shook her head. Tobias froze. He did not want his wife bring up a sore subject. He could tell Tris hadn't truly forgiven him. No matter what she said.

"He was in Chicago with a group of friends. He had just spread ashes for his former girlfriend," Tobias saw Tris tense up. He didn't say anything and continued cooking eggs on the stove.

"He was sitting on a park bench holding the urn and had a solemn expression when I came over and asked what was wrong. He said that his girlfriend and died a couple years ago and that they were going to spread the ashes," Sophie continued,"I immediately felt a bond with him because my latest boyfriend had died in a car accident. We talked and I gave him my number. A few days later he asked if I wanted to meet him for coffee. I did. Seven years later, he proposed,"

Tobias glanced over at Tris. A tear was trailing down her cheek. He couldn't believe how much she had changed. 20 years ago she would've never shown this much emotion in front of a stranger. Death must've changed her.

"Very romantic," said Tris. A strand of blonde hair was wrapped around her finger. She always did that when she was uncomfortable.

"Tris, why weren't you at the wedding?" Sophie asked, "I don't remember you being there." Tobias froze along with Tris. Sophie was treading along dangerous waters.

"My mother was on her deathbed. I didn't want to leave her side," said Tris. Tobias relaxed and added salt and pepper to his eggs. They were almost done.

"Tobias," said Sophie. He looked at his wife. "What time do you go in for work?" Tobias glanced at the clock. 9:36.

"36 minutes ago!" he cried. Very quickly he put the eggs in a container and grabbed a fork.

"I'll be back around 6:00," he said. Tobias leaned over and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye to Tris. He rushed out the door. He could tell it was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

TRIS POINT OF VIEW:

Sophie had left the kitchen to go tend to her children. Tris had stayed behind. She had absolutely no experience with children. Several times neighbors in Abnegation would go around, watching the younger children as the parents went to work. Tris wasn't one of them. When she had free time she liked to use it, not watch a whole bunch of snotty, disgusting children for seven hours.

Tris stood up and quietly moved down the hallway, tiptoeing silently past the boys' room, where Sophie was.

"Uriah, please stop throwing socks at your brother. A gentleman does not behave that way. And Micah, stop kicking your brother. And gentleman does not to that either," Tris heard Sophie say and she approached the master bedroom.

She slipped into Sophie and Tobias's bedroom. Out her wool bag she pulled out her scanner. She pressed a small button and a blue light shone out of it. She pointed towards the dresser. The light turned red. Negative. She shone the light on the bed. Negative. Then she shone it on the lamp. Negative. Finally, she started shining it on the carpet. A green light replaced the blue light. Positive.

Tris bent down, feeling around the spot in the carpet that was positive. Her finger hit a cold metal latch. With one quick swipe of her hand she lifted up the door. A stainless steel tunnel appeared under the trapdoor. A horrible smell greeted her too.

"Holy..." Tris's voice trailed off. She pulled out her notebook.

**Major break in the investigation! I finally got some time in solitude and I used the scanner. Under a part of the carpet in the master bedroom is a trapdoor revealing a tunnel. I don't know if Sophie or Tobias know anything about it. **

** -Tris**

Tris quickly typed in the passcode, trembling in excitement. She did not want to disappoint Krista. After all, she gave her a second chance at life. She waited a few minutes, making sure Sophie or the boys didn't come in the bedroom. She could hear Sophie scolding Micah for punching his brother. She could tell Uriah was bleeding based on Sophie's yells. That should keep them all occupied for a while.

**Go into the tunnel and make sure your gun is loaded. Update us the second you reach the tunnel. We don't know what is down there. And on the Tobias and Sophie thing, question them...interrogate them. GAIN THEIR TRUST!**

** -Krista**

Tris put the notebook back into her bag and pulled a handgun. She checked to make sure it had ammunition and plenty of bullets. It did. _Time to be brave_, Tris thought as she prepared to jump into the tunnel. _Not brave...dauntless. _And then, she jumped!

The second Tris's body hit the metal, excruciating pain flooded her. It was all over her body and it felt like knives stabbing her over, and over again. Then she realized something. _The smell_, she thought. It was a serum. _Pain serum. They warned me about that. _She lifted her arms and legs off the metal, hoping to try to relieve the pain that way. The pain worsened.

_"When you find the lab you probably will be introduced to a new development called pain serum. The pain is worse than death. No one can survive it. Not even the Divergent. But, you survived the death serum and no one, including the Divergent, could've survived that. That's why we chose you to do this mission," said Krista, the day Tris left the hospital._

With that memory she put her limbs back down. The pain worsened. No matter what she did the pain didn't go away. _A true genius must've come up with this, _Tris thought. Finally, the tunnel ended and she landed on her butt.

"Ow!" she cried. She stood up and looked in wonder and the things in front of her. Large, metal machines surround the large, vast facility. All of the machines at the initials, CP on them.

"CP, who could that be? Maybe it's Christina Perri!" exclaimed Tris. Her parents used to love to listen to old-timey music written hundreds of years ago. Christina Perri was one of her father's favorites.

"Or maybe, it's someone else,"

Tris spun around. Her hand went instinctively went to her bag and pulled out her handgun. She raised her arms and aimed at the person in front of her. Then, she got a good look at him. Her heart slithered down to her gut. She couldn't believe it. The evil mastermind was someone she new! Someone she loved! Someone she would die for.

"Caleb?"


	5. Chapter 5

** have been some questions about Tris's age. She is neither 16 or 26. I imagined when she was going through treatment to bring her back to life her body slowly aged, not at the same pace as regular humans. So, she's about 26ish. **

TOBIAS POINT OF VIEW:

Tobias hated his job. It was the thing he did not want to do with his life. It reminded him to much of her and he had lost her.

He was an Drill Sergeant for the Army. He helped train the soldiers for the U.S. Army to be fit, strong, and brave. He hated his job because everyday he would hear about a soldier he had trained who had died. It made him feel like he'd failed at his job. Tobias hated to fail.

"Permission to speak sir?" asked Pvt. Banks, one of his men in the front row of the square that his regiment would form every day. Their position in the square was the very first thing that the men had learned.

Tobias gave a nod to Pvt. Banks. The young man took a step forward and held out his gun.

"My gun as a rusted tip so when I shoot the bullet has a hard time leaving sir!" he said. Tobias let out a small sigh. He got the worst weapons so they rusted frequently. He went over to Pvt. Banks and took the gun to inspect it. It had rust all over the top.

"Go to the Weaponry and get a temporary replacement. I'll get this one fixed up," instructed Tobias. The private didn't move, "Now!" As he watched the young man run off, a knot in his stomach formed. He would have to send his men to battle soon. That was the last thing he wanted to do. The men were so naïve. They didn't know what they had signed up for.

A moment later Pvt. Banks had returned carrying his gun but had a worried expression on his face.

"Your wife said your cousin had gone missing sir!" he exclaimed. _My cousin? Tris! Oh Tris! No!_ Tobias quickly ran over to the mess hall. They had a telephone in there. He quickly dialed the home number. What did Sophie mean, gone missing?

"Sophie? What do you mean she's gone missing?" asked Tobias.

_"She was in the kitchen when I went to get the boys but when I came back she was gone! I looked all over the house and asked the neighbors to look outside. We can't find her!"_

"Do you think she might've left us? Are her things still here?"

"_Her clothes she was wearing last night are still here. Nothing else. Also, there's an awful smell in our bedroom. It wasn't there before. I don't know if that has anything to do with Tris. Do you think you can come home early to help?"_

"Of course! I'll be home as soon as possible!" Tobias hung up the phone. He grabbed his gear and quickly ran out mess hall.

TRIS POINT VIEW:

Tris stared at her brother in complete, utter shock. He was the great evil that Krista had warned her about?

"Tris! H-how are you here? You're d-dead!" stuttered Caleb. All that shock Tris had been carrying turned to anger. She stormed over to her brother and before she knew it, he was on the floor and her knuckles were stinging.

"What was that for?" asked Caleb, rubbing his jaw where she had hit.

"You're evil! I died for you but you're just so vain and evil! What's wrong with you?" Tris screeched. _I don't want you to be evil. I want you to be the big brother that I used to admire. _

Caleb gave her a look of confusion.

"What do you mean...evil? This is my lab but I wanted to invent a serum make someone live forever! I've tested it on several patients. It just doesn't work. It makes them go haywire a few months after I inject them," Tris wanted to believe her brother. She truly did. She needed more proof.

"Name the people you've tested," she said. Caleb nodded and went over to a table piled high with papers, notebooks, sticky notes, and research books. He dug through and pulled out a composition notebook labeled, _Test Patients. _

"This is everyone I've ever tested with the serum. So far I've tested seven patients. Here are their names:

_1\. Tony Parks_

_2\. Al Einstein_

_3\. Georgia Iyscream_

_4\. Kaitlyn Mitchell_

_5\. Howard Phillips_

_6\. Louis Poore_

_7\. Sophie Eaton_

With the last name a jolt of realization went through Tris. Sophie wanted to live forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! Thank you guys sooo much for the great reviews. I'm sorry I hadn't updated in a while...I've been working on a High School Musical fanfic. If you guys want, I'll give a sneak peek! Hope you guys enjoy:**

When Tobias arrived home, he arrived to police signs wailing, children crying, and his wife freaking out.

Tobias ran over to comfort Sophie, who was sitting down on a rocking chair on their front porch. She was trembling in worry.

"Sophie, shhh it's okay. We'll find her," Tobias murmured into Sophie's ear. Tobias didn't believe his own words. What if they didn't find her? What if she was dead? Tobias didn't think he could withstand that pain again.

_8 months after Tris's death..._

_"Tobias! You've got to snap out of it! Tris is gone okay? Gone! It's time to move on with your life!" cried Zeke as Tobias sat, dazed, looking out at the Chicago river. All of Zeke's words passed through him without an effect. _

_In the months of Tris's passing Tobias had only gotten worse, not better. Grief had surrounded his heart, making him bitter and full of hatred. He had drowned his sorrows with drinking and had wasted the last eight months. _

_"Tobias...I know you miss her...I miss her too but, you need to move on! Please, Tris would want that," begged Christina. She was on her hands and knees, staring into Tobias's eyes, "please."_

_Tobias felt a wave of anger pass through him. He didn't care what Christina thought Tris would want. Only, he knew that. Tobias stood up and stared at Zeke and Christina. _

_"How dare you say what she would want! You didn't know her like I did, you didn't love her like I did, you didn't fail to protect her like I did!" Tobias screamed, throwing down an empty beer bottle. Its remains shattered and flew across the floor, just like his heart, "why didn't I drink that memory serum?" Tobias glared at Christina, who was leaning against a wall._

_"You took my only chance of happiness from me! Oh Tris!" Tobias wailed. He fell to his knees, sobbing. It was the first time he had cried from her death. It was the first time he had truly let his emotions show. _

Tobias blinked away the memory. He went into rehab a few weeks later after that episode. It helped him move on and fall in love again.

"We'll find her," he whispered to his pregnant wife and kissed her on the temple.

TRIS POINT OF VIEW:

"Sophie...Krista was right...Oh my god!" Tris whipped her head up and stared at her brother. Fear, worry, and anger all surged through her. If what Caleb said was true, that the test subjects injected with serum did go haywire, Tobias and his family were in serious danger.

"When did you give Sophie the serum?" asked Tris. Caleb thought for a moment.

"About two weeks ago. I communicated with her through the TouchPads. She seemed like a very normal woman. She mentioned that she had two children and was not planning on having any more,"

Something that Caleb said didn't sound right. Sophie was pregnant, of course she would be having more. She was seven months pregnant!

"Was she pregnant?" Caleb cocked his head.

"No why?" Fear built through Tris, invading every inch of her body. She gazed at her brother, a horrible look of fear on her face.

"Caleb, Sophie is seven month pregnant. No one gets that big in two weeks," Tris said slowly. Caleb groaned. He rushed over to his computer and typed several keys. Almost immediately, pictures of DNA, molecules, cells, and a picture of Sophie appeared. Caleb pointed to the DNA and zoomed in on it.

"This is one strand of Sophie's DNA. This is the before picture and the after picture. See how the DNA strand is more yellow and longer? That's from the life serum. It rebuilds DNA by speeding up molecular growth," Caleb explained. I nodded. I had a feeling that he knew what was wrong. Caleb continued,

"Sophie was probably already pregnant when I injected the serum but, she's isn't seven months pregnant. Sophie is probably more around three and half months. The serum is speeding up the growth of the baby. If Sophie gives birth had the nine month mark the baby will kill her! It would get so big it would kill her during the birth. If Sophie doesn't want to have the baby, she needs to have it now."


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry guys that I haven't updated in a week...my computer was taken out of town for a week so I could use it. I hope this makes up for it though! :)**

TOBIAS POINT OF VIEW:

Tobias was in the master bedroom, trying to find the source of the horrid smell invading the room. It had appeared shortly after Tris disappeared so they hoped it would be a new lead. Sophie hoped it would a lead, Tobias just thought it was a dead squirrel or something. It wouldn't be the first time that had happened.

Even though Tobias would never say it out loud, at least in front of his wife, he knew he was still madly in love with Tris. It took all of his self control not to kiss her every time he saw her. He refused to leave his wife. It would cause a horrible rift in his family and he just couldn't do that to his children.

Suddenly, a rumble filled the room, knocking photographs off the walls and making the bookcase fall. Tobias fell to his hands and knees, steadying himself. All of a sudden, an elevator shot through the ground and landing right in front of the door.

"What the-?" asked Tobias but he was cut off by the two people exiting the elevator. Tris and Caleb were in there!

"Tris where have you been? I've-we've been worried about you!" cried Tobias. He was so angry but relieved that she was okay. Tris gave him a look of concern and worry.

"Sophie's in danger. Her baby isn't due in two months, it's due in more like four and a half. She is going to die if she doesn't have that baby now!" Tobias felt like he had been slapped in the face.

"What?"

Caleb stepped in.

"I've been recently doing a project that allows humans to live forever. Sophie was one of my clients. When I injected her I didn't know she was pregnant so the serum sped up the growth of the baby. If she doesn't have that baby soon, she is going to die!"

Tobias stood there, stunned. He loved Sophie and he couldn't imagine losing her. He didn't want to go through the pain he felt when he lost Tris. He looked at Caleb, the man he had hated for years. He had finally stopped holding a grudge against Caleb after intense therapy for two and a half years, starting after he nearly took away his memories. He thanked Christina nearly everyday for stopping him.

"She's outside on the front porch,"

TRIS POINT OF VIEW:

Tris had always admired Tobias's courage. That was one of the reasons she had fallen in love with him. Tris still had a sneaking suspicion that Tobias still loved her but she had kept that to herself.

When Caleb dropped the bomb that Sophie could possibly die, Tris felt an emotion that she wished she hadn't felt. Glee. If Sophie died, Tobias would have to leave his wife and kids and then he could go to her.

Tris shook her head. She shouldn't let guilt eat her alive.

She followed Tobias and Caleb through the house and out the front door. Sophie was with her Micah and Uriah rocking with them slowly back and forth on the rocking chair. When she saw Tris she nearly dropped Micah.

"Tris! Oh my God I was so worried!" she cried and gave Tris a hug. Tris awkwardly returned the hug. Caleb stepped forward.

"Caleb? What are you doing here?" asked Sophie, giving a nervous glance at her husband. Tris rolled her eyes.

"We know you were a test patient for the serum Sophie but your baby? Your not seven months along. You're actually three and a half," Tris said. Sophie gave her a look of confusion.

"What do you mean? I have a baby bump. When I was pregnant with Micah and Uriah I didn't have a bump with them this early," Sophie replied.

"The serum speeds up molecular growth and in the process, it sped up the growth of your baby. If you have your baby at the nine month mark, the baby will be about the size of a toddler and kill you. You need to have the baby now!"


	8. Account Problems! PLEASE READ!

**I'm soooo sorry for not updating in forever but I have had some account problems. Never fear! They are all fixed and I'll update as soon as possible. I'm planning to update either Wednesday or Thursday. **

**Also, BABY NAMES! As you know Sophie is going to have her baby in the next chapter so I want guys to pick out the names. I already know the gender (hehe) but you can say any name for any gender and I'll pick my favorite boy and girl name out of those.**

**Good Luck!**


	9. Chapter 9

** Thank you for all of the AWESOME reviews. I truly enjoy reading them. Also, the toddler sons will have some dialogue in this. Someone pointed out that three and five years don't speak like British aristocrats. There will be some improper grammar and typos in their dialogue. It's meant to be like that!Thank you for all the great names! I loved them all! Here are the winner names!:**

**Girl: Rebecca**

**Boy: Kian**

TRIS'S POINT OF VIEW:

"The baby...now?" asked Sophie in pure disbelief. She looked down at her baby bump and began to cry. Tris had to admit, she felt a little sorry for her. Even though she hated her guts, Sophie was a nice person once you got past the facts she was a selfish, evil woman.

"Please don't cry Sophie. The boys are watching," murmured Tobias, glancing at Micah and Uriah. Stifling her sobs, Sophie looked up at shooed the boys away. As Tris watched them run into the house, Sophie asked a very important question.

"Will the baby die since I'm giving birth so early?" Caleb shook his head.

"I don't think so. It will be born premature but that won't stop it from living a long, healthy life. It is about the size of a regular seventh month old at three and a half. Imagine the size in five more months. The quicker you have this baby, the healthier it will be.

Sophie nodded, squeezing her husband's hand.

"Let's go to the hospital,"

Tris had to stay and watch the kids as the three of them rushed to the hospital. Needless to say, Tris was not thrilled. She didn't know the slightest thing about children!

"Where's Mommy and Daddy?" asked Micah, after ten minutes of complete silence. Panic rose into Tris' chest. What was she supposed to tell a three-year-old? That their mom was actually a horrible woman and is three months pregnant and is giving birth early?

"You're Mommy and Daddy are out right now. You'll see them later," Tris said in a sweet voice, "Now, is it nap time?" The boys laughed.

"We don't has nap time til it's squiggly o'clock! You so silly 'Ris!" laughed Uriah. Tris gave a fake smiled.

"Yeah. Um, what time is _squiggly o'clock_?" she asked, utterly confused. Uriah stood up and rushed to a grandfather clock in the corner of the living room and pointed to the 3.

"Mommy calls in 3 o'clock when she talks to Daddy. We says squiggle instead of free! It easier!"

Tris rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long night.

TOBIAS POINT OF VIEW:

Tobias and driven Sophie and Caleb to the ER, hoping that they would understand the importance of her having the baby.

"Please sir, you have to induce her! She has to have the baby now!" argued Caleb. He had been trying to give hospital orderlies to induce Sophie to make her go into labor.

"I'm sorry sir but it is against protocol. Unless she has a disease or is past her due date by two weeks, we cannot induce her," replied the orderly for the umpteenth time.

"I'm a scientist and she was a volunteer for a serum that I have been working on for the past five years. I injected her without knowing she was pregnant and it sped up the growth of her baby. If he doesn't have the kid, she and the baby will die! Just induce her please!"

"I do not believe you. Please just go away before I call security," the orderly commanded.

Tobias sighed. Caleb was getting nowhere and Sophie was starting to feel a little anxious, stress building up inside of her. She kept fidgeting around, twisting her back and letting out little grunts of pain here and there.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sophie let out a cry of pain and clutched her stomach. Tobias spun and looked at his wife, a wave of fear inside of him. Was the baby hurting her?

"Sophie?" Tobias asked, his voice trembling.

"The baby is coming!" Sophie grunted as contraction took place. Tobias stood up and place his hands on his head, looking around the waiting room wildly. This was a hospital for God's sake. Where were all the nurses?

"Help!" he cried. "My wife is going into labor! Help!" Caleb spun around at the sound of Tobias' voice. Giving Tobias a look of confusion he rushed over to Sophie.

"How?" Tobias heard Caleb whisper to Sophie.

"I...induced...myself..." Sophie panted.

Out of nowhere a medical team with a stretcher came into the waiting room and carefully lifted Sophie onto it.

"She'll be in room 489. No visitors until after the baby is born," said a nurse as she led them into a more private waiting room. There were two other men there, all with nervous expressions on their faces.

"First time?" asked Tobias as he sat a few seats away from a very anxious young man.

"Yeah, it's a boy. We're gonna name him Harry. You?" the man asked.

"Third," Tobias replied. The man snorted.

The entire labor Tobias was thinking of Tris. Her beautiful blond hair and piercing eyes. He couldn't help and think about the day she was the first jumper. How he saw a flash of gray clothing as she fell down and could believe and stiff had jumped first.

Sixteen hours later a nurse came rushing in.

"Tobias Eaton?"

Tobias stood up, filling up with anticipation. He rushed over to the nurse.

"I'm so sorry. You're...You're wife didn't make it. She was over induced and it killed her. The baby however, it's a girl, and she is in a incubator. The mother said her name is Rebecca,"

Tobias didn't hear the last part. All he heard was this:

_Sophie was dead..._


	10. Chapter 10

** So sorry I haven't updated. I've been so busy with school and the cross country team. I apologize! I got very mixed reactions with Sophie's death. I am glad you didn't expect this twist! I am going to ease into Tobias and Tris' relationship slowly. After all, she hasn't been back very long and Tobias just lost his wife. Anyway, for you HSM (High School Musical) fans. I wrote a new story! It's called "The Blessing" and it is Troyella! It will be posted shortly! Please read and review!**

TRIS POINT OF VIEW:

It had been four hours. Four miserable hours with a five and three year old. Tris never knew being a parent could be this hard. After all, she had never had a kid so she really didn't know what to expect.

"I poopied!"

Tris groaned. She had just changed Micah diaper a few hours ago. It seemed all these kids did was cry, eat, poop, and sleep. They also spoke nonsense! Instead of blackberries they were _brainberries_ and Sunday was considered _Funday. _Tris just didn't agree with the parenting Micah and Uriah grew up with.

"I'm coming!" Tris called as she heaved herself out of her chair. She took the quick journey to the boys' room and saw Uriah playing with a toy and Micah happily squishing his own poop.

"Oh, gross!" Tris muttered as the stench of waste hit her nostrils. Gingerly, she lifted the small boy up and out of his brown crib and placed him on the diaper changing station. She grabbed all of the necessary supplies and quickly changed the diaper.

"I smell funny," said Micah, sitting up and twisting his back, trying to smell his butt.

"Yeah, its called baby powder!" Tris snapped. She lifted up Micah and placed him on the ground, next to his brother.

"I'm no baby. Uri a baby!" he said, sticking his fists into his mouth and giggling. _The darn kid is gonna choke himself to death, _Tris thought.

"I AM NOT A BABY!" Uriah roared, giving Micah a hard punch in the gut. Tris heard a very high-pitched sound. It sounded like a mix between a hyena and a lobster giving birth. Next thing she saw was Micah lying on the floor, screaming and crying his little heart out.

"Uriah! You do NOT hit your brother!" Tris scolded. She picked up the flailing little boy and placed him on the bed, hushing and trying to make him calm down.

"Shhh" Tris hummed. Anything to make the little boy stop crying.

Some people say the cry of a baby is a sweet thing. Something mothers love because it makes them feel like they are needed, or wanted. It makes them feel special and loved. That a little body is dependent for them. Not Tris. To her, the sound of a baby crying was like a fire siren being blasted in your ear, over and over again. Never ending.

"Stop crying please!" Tris begged. Because that Micah was crying, Uriah decided to join in too. It was a symphony of crying babies.

Pacing around the room, Tris was desperate for a solution. Suddenly, she thought of a song her mother used to sing to her whenever she was sick or sad. It was a traditional Abnegation song. Closing her eyes, Tris began to sing:

_In the morning when you rise  
I bless the sun, I bless the skies  
I bless your lips, I bless your eyes  
My blessing goes with you_

_In the nighttime when you sleep_  
_Oh I bless you while a watch I keep_  
_As you lie in slumber deep_  
_My blessing goes with you_

_This is my prayer for you_  
_There for you, ever true_  
_Each, every day for you_  
_In everything you do_

_And when you come to me_  
_And hold me close to you_  
_I bless you_  
_And you bless me, too_

_When your weary heart is tired_  
_If the world would leave you uninspired_  
_When nothing more of love's desired_  
_My blessing goes with you_

_When the storms of life are strong_  
_When you're wounded, when you don't belong_  
_When you no longer hear my song_  
_My blessing goes with you_

_This is my prayer for you_  
_There for you, ever true_  
_Each, every day for you_  
_In everything you do_

_And when you come to me_  
_And hold me close to you_  
_I bless you_  
_And you bless me, too_

_I bless you_  
_And you bless me, too_

_A_s she sang the last note, she noticed that the boys had fallen fast asleep. Thank God also because Tris was absolutely exhausted. Carefully and quietly, she picked up Micah and placed him gently in his crib. She picked up Uriah and tucked him in bed.

"Goodnight" she whispered as she left the room.

When would Sophie have that baby?

***The song that Tris sings above is not my original creation. It is called "The Blessing" and is sung by Celtic Woman. **


End file.
